


Save the Date

by AlexHunt



Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This takes place during RCD 3 Chapter 14 when Thomas and Alex are in Iowa.Note: I just picked a random date in December. In the book, I chose Big Bear as the location so it said it was a winter wedding. I am moving it to Lake Tahoe for this because that is where Alex and Thomas went for their first-weekend getaway.





	Save the Date

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

Thomas stood in front of the refrigerator, his fingers hovering over the Save the Date card. His mouth turned up as he let himself drift back to when the photo was taken. It was the morning after he proposed to Alex. [A Hawaiian beach sunrise engagement shoot](https://theartoflovingthomashunt.tumblr.com/post/186750988341/the-art-of-loving-thomas-hunt-fan-fiction) might be cliche but, Thomas didn’t care. Not this time at least. He would suffer through all the cliches for her–for Alex. 

Thomas had never planned to get married; now, he could not imagine his life without Alex. That proposal was the most impulsive thing he had ever done, and yet, he had never been more certain of anything in his entire life.

Thomas jumped at the sound of a voice behind him. 

“Good morning, Thomas,” Mrs. Spencer greeted her house guest. 

“Sorry. I did not think anyone else was up,” Thomas explained. “Good morning, Mrs. Spencer!”

“Please call me, Sue,” Mrs. Spencer suggested with a smile. “You’re part of our family now, Thomas, there’s no need for formalities.”

“Of course, Sue,” Thomas replied. 

“It’s a beautiful photo,” Mrs. Spencer noted joining Thomas in front of the refrigerator. “You both look so happy.”

“I can honestly say I had never been happier in my life,” Thomas admitted, his smile spreading across his face. “I can only hope Alex felt the same.”

“I know she did. Alex speaks very highly of you, Thomas,” Mrs. Spencer began. “I trust you have her best interest at heart.”

“Alex _is_ my heart. I am nothing without her,” Thomas confessed. “My life before Alex… it was empty and I didn’t even know it. I found success at a young age; I thought that was the meaning of my life. Alex changed that. She showed me all that I was missing–all that life could be. She has this way of bringing out the best in everyone, especially me. Alex makes me a better person–a better man. In actuality, I am hopelessly at her mercy.”

Mrs. Spencer’s eyes welled up. She pulled Thomas in for a hug. At first, Thomas’s body tensed at the touch. He was not used to such personal contact with anyone other than Alex. However, she would soon be his mother-in-law, Thomas took a breath and relaxed, letting Mrs. Spencer embrace him as her future son. 

“You have my blessing, Thomas,” Mrs. Spencer whispered. “I know you will take care of my Alex.”

“Thank you for trusting your Alex to me,” Thomas hugged her back. “I vow I will spend every day for the rest of my life trying to be worthy of her love and your trust in me.”

“I know you will,” Mrs. Spencer composed herself. “I could not have wished for a more adoring man to marry my daughter.”

“Your kindness means more than my words can express,” Thomas conceded. 

Mrs. Spencer nodded and then started making breakfast. Thomas took another moment to reminisce on their engagement photo, before making a cup of coffee to bring to Alex. She still hated mornings but, Thomas found that between the coffee and himself, Alex seemed far more tolerable of mornings.


End file.
